One Wild Night Changes Everything
by SweetSiren19
Summary: Scott has a rough time after Allison moves on from him but Isaac is there for him. #Smut Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey


One Wild Night Changes Everything

Scott was walking to class when he seen Allison talking to Lydia. It had been a month since they broke up. He was still hurt, especially when she seemed so happy. She already had a new boyfriend from her old school and he was apparently picking her up after school today. Scott was seeing red and he punched a huge dent in a random locker. He felt his claws protrude but forced the sensation back and bolted for the bathroom before he did something he would regret later.

Isaac was standing only a few feet away, listening to Erica talk about her upcoming date with Boyd when Scott sped past. Isaac could smell the distress on him and it worried him. Forgetting about Erica, Isaac followed Scott to the bathroom, listening to his racing heartbeat and shallow breathing.

"Scott...? You okay?"

Scott clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'm fine." he growled out, his eyes glowing gold for a minute. He tried to calm his breathing but he couldn't get HER out of his head. He knew she was trying to hurt him yet she was all he could think about. He turned to look at Isaac. "I'm fine..." he breathed a little more calmly but he was still upset.

Isaac's face resembled what Stiles had once described as a 'Kick puppy' look. He had had a growing attraction to the other wolf ever since the rave. He could feel the tension coming off of Scott in waves, cautiously, he came closer, laying a reassuring hand on Scott's shoulder.

"You sure...? You don't exactly look alright..."

Scott fought back tears. "She wants to hurt me. I don't know what I did...but she is punishing me for something." he said as a traitor tear fell from his face. He wiped it away viciously becoming even more angry for crying. But he couldn't help it. He was so mad. He didn't think he would be so mad if she didn't flaunt her happiness in his face. He leaned forward and put his forehead on Isaac's shoulder.

Isaac was stunned for a moment, then instinct took over. He wrapped one arm around Scott's waist and the other around his shoulders, pulling him in for a tight hug. He hated this, seeing someone as strong and brave as Scott brought to tears by some ridiculous girl. He felt the rage begin to build as he thought of ways to hurt Allison the same way she was hurting Scott.

"Its okay Scott... I'm here for you. I promise, I'll never leave you. Even if you tell me to, okay?"

Scott sniffled and nodded. He started to hug Isaac back when Jackson came in. "Oh my God you two, get a room. Sheesh." he said. Scott pulled away quickly as if he had been caught making out with the guy.

"Umm...uh...sorry for the meltdown, Isaac." Scott said, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve.

Isaac glared at Jackson, wishing -not for the first time- he could strangle Jackson with his bare hands. He turned his attention back to Scott, suddenly nervous. He scratched he neck and smiled slightly, looking down at the floor "Yeah...ah... No problem. Anytime. I've, ummm, gotta get to class... I'll see ya at Derek's... pack meeting tonight"

Isaac ran as fast he could out of the bathroom

Scott stared after Isaac and shook his head at the thought that quickly ran through his head. Scott had a study hall left so he decided to just go ahead and go home. Allison was in his study hall and he wanted to avoid seeing her. He ran to the biology room, waved to Stiles and Isaac and bolted out again.

Once outside he got on his bike and rode home as fast as he could to get ready for the pack meeting that he totally forgot about.

Isaac sat in Bio, trying to focus on the monotone droning of the teacher, or the fervent rambling that Stiles was doing next to him. Isaac couldn't focus on anything that wasn't Scott. The way Scott had felt in his arms, the way he smelled... It was slightly unnerving. He looked up in time to see Scott run past the classroom. He was tempted to follow but stayed rooted where he was

For some unknown reason Scott wanted to look nice for the pack meeting tonight. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans that didn't have holes in them and a white v-neck shirt. Then he put on the aftershave that he always put on after smelling it on Danny the day he tried to figure out who the new werewolf was. His mom walked by his room. "Whoa, son are you trying to kill me?" she asked.

"Huh?" Scott asked.

"It smells like you bathed in your aftershave. Tone it down next time." she said, smiling.

"Mom, do I...uh...ya know...look okay?" Scott asked nervously. He didn't know what the major deal was but he really wanted to impress tonight.

"You look great. Hot date?" she asked.

"No just hanging out with the guys." Scott answered, checking himself out in the mirror.

"O-kay then." Melissa replied and backed out of the room eyeballing her son suspiciously.

Trudging into the old subway station with the rest of the pack, Isaac flung in bag on the floor and sank into one of the subway benches they had moved from inside one of the cars. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his fingers through his hair. Heaving a great sigh, he mentally prepared himself for being around Scott for at least an hour or more, depending on what Derek and Peter wanted to talk about. He heard Erica's soft laugh and leveled a half hearted glare at her.

"Whats so funny?"

"You and the teen tragedy that is you and McCall." she commented, twirling her blond hair around her finger, acting like it was common knowledge.

Scott got to the sub station with Stiles because Stiles was always his ride. He was laughing at Stiles' latest impersonation of Coach Finstock. As soon as they walked in Stiles took a seat by Derek most likely to annoy the ever living hell out of him and since Erica was by Boyd Scott went and sat next to Isaac. He smiled at the curly haired beta. "Hello, sir." he said, not realizing their legs were touching and that his hand was on Isaac's hip.

Isaac smiled, then scrunched up his nose and looked at Scott questionaly.

"Scott... what are you wearing and did you use the whole bottle?"

He smiled at him so he could see that he was joking, know how self conscious Scoot could be. Feeling the warmth of Scoot's body made Isaac relax and forget about what Erica had said earlier

"Sorry. I wanted to look and smell nice." Scott told him with a nervous smile. "My mom told me the same thing. It's Armani. Do I really smell that bad?" he asked.

"No no no! Its just... kinda... strong is all. I really like it." Isaac blushed looking down and started to pick at one of the loose threads on his jeans, not moving away from Scott. He tried to pay attention to Derek as he began telling the pack of his and Peters plans of rebuilding the old Hale house

Once Scott heard that they were planning on rebuilding the Hale house Scott got all kinds of excited. Finally maybe they would have a WARM place to have pack meeting. The string on Isaac's knee was starting to bug Scott so he reached down, pulled the string tight and bit it. His teeth snapping echoed through the subway car.

Isaac looked down at Scott with his mouth slightly open, and blushed harder when everyone got quite and stared at them.

"Ummm... thanks Scott."

"No problem." Scott said smiling his crooked, dimpled smile. he looked around the room and noticed everybody staring. "Umm...sorry?" he said to the pack. Stiles was the only one grinning ear to ear and Scott wanted to know why.

Erica wiggled her eyebrows at Isaac and laughed out loud, even Boyd chuckled

Peter looked amused as he stood slightly behind Derek.

Scott seen the look Erica gave Isaac. He put his mouth almost directly on his ear. "Did I miss something?" he asked, making hot breath encase Isaac's ear.

Isaac tried to surpress the shudder that ran through his body, unconsciously leaning closer to Scott.

"I'll tell you later. After the meeting. Derek looks like he is about to maim and kill us both..."

Looking up into his Alpha's eyes he can see just a hint of red around the normally green eyes.

Scott turned to look at Derek with a sheepish grin on his face...he waved awkwardly. He then put his head in his hands and looked at Isaac through his fingers wondering why he suddenly thought he was cute. 'Is Isaac even gay? Am I gay?' he thought. He made a confused face at his thoughts. "Shit." he muttered.

"okay everyone,I think that about covers it. Everyone is dismissed" Stiles exclaimed as he grabbed Derek's wrist and gave it a warning tug. Isaac smiled down at Scott, patting him on the back.

"Come on, lets go for a run. Its getting close to the full moon..." Standing up, he stretched his arms over his head, a little bit of shirt riding up to reveal a small strip of skin

Scott looked at that small hint of what Isaac looked like underneath his shirt an licked his bottom lip. "Uh, yeah...a run...in the woods...with you." Scott stammered like an idiot. He turned to find Stiles who was already gone. He just didn't want to have to end up walking home. He met Isaac's eyes and smiled briefly. "Ready?"

Isaac smirked, feeling confident.

"Think you can beat me?"

His eyes were playful as they both walked out of the subway station, their fingers brushing as they walked. Isaac felt the contact jolt through his body. 'What is this feeling? I need to stop dreaming, he's still in love with Allison. Get a GRIP Isaac!'

"Wanna race to the ridge?"

Scott smiled to himself when their fingers brushed. "I think I can take you." Scott said with a goofy grin. Then he quickly added "In uh...a race. I can take you in a race. Hell yeah I wanna race to the ridge. Last one there is a sourwolf!" Scott said and instantly took off.

Isaac stood in that spot for only a second before he took off after Scott, gaining on him and laughing softly.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!"

They ran for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes. As they neared the ridge they were neck and neck so Isaac tackled Scott to the ground, rolling untill Scott was on top of Isaac

Scott was shocked at the force knocking him onto his stomach and then rolling him on top of Isaac. He looked at Isaac's face and couldn't help but laugh. It was caked in mud and leaves. Scott used dirty hands to wipe the mud off of Isaac's mouth...and with his face inches away from his mouth he put his hand over Isaac's head and touched the ground. "I win." he whispered seductively.

Isaac laughed breathy as he leaned up towards Scott, then suddenly using all his weight like Derek taught him, flipped Scott onto his back, pinning his arms over his head.

"Think again hot stuff" he smiled, his lips mere inches from Scotts, wanting to close to distance but far too scared to do it.

Scott joined the pack later so he knew Isaac was cheating by using the skills Derek taught him. He smiled at Isaac and arched an eyebrow. 'Kiss him. Just once.' Scott's brain told him. 'You're good at what you do. You'll have him begging for it...wow I'm conceited.' Scott's thoughts finished as he leaned up and planted his lips sloppily on Isaac's.

Isaac stiffened only for a second, then melted into the kiss. Warmth flooding through his veins as he pressed closer to Scott, chest to chest now, his hands moved from Scotts wrists to lace his fingers with his. He pulled back only to pant heavily, eyes clouded with confusion and want.

When Isaac pulled away Scott caught his breath and blinked rapidly. "Well...that was new." He said, fingers still interlocked with Isaac's. "It was new and nice...and exactly what I needed." he said smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome... I.. I've been wanting to do that for awhile now... I'm just glad you didn't punch me or anything."

Isaac hung his head, just the thought of loosing Scott as his friend felt like someone had thrust a knife into his heart and twisted. He sat up slightly, looking down at the way the moon bounced off of Scotts skin and the shine of it as it caught the sweat on him.

"You're beautiful..." he whispered

Scott chuckled. "I could never hurt your pretty face. As for me being beautiful...You need glasses. I am covered in sweat, mud, and something with an unidentifiable smell." he explained. "But thank you...as are you." He finished, propping himself up on his elbows.

Isaac chuckled.

"Well I wasn't gonna say anything but now that you mentioned it..."

He smiled his 'thousand watt smile' and leaned closer. "and I don't need glasses to see your beautiful inside" as he lifted their joined hands and placed them over Scotts heart" and out."

Scott was shocked that somebody had actually complimented him. Allison never did that and his heart sped up a little bit. "T-thanks." he said, his head still momentarily reeling and he pulled Isaac down for another kiss.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Isaac wrapped his arms around Scotts neck, pulling him closer, feeling the furnace like warmth seep into him. Feeling brave, he opened his mouth slightly, his tongue pressing against Scotts lips softly.

Scott moaned when Isaac pushed his tongue onto his lips and immediately opened his mouth allowing him access. Then Scott reached up and tangled his fingers into Isaac's hair and tugged lightly.

He broke the kiss as he gasped, exposing his neck to Scott, pressing back fully onto Scott. Feeling something press into him. Looking into Scotts eyes and smirked, leaning down and whispering into Scotts ear, just like he had done at the meeting

"Something you wanna tell me baby?"

"Umm...I'm attracted to you?" Scott said, slightly embarrassed about the amusement park going on in his pants.

Isaac laughed, kissing Scott on the tip of his nose, pressing their foreheads together.

"well thats good to know, because I'm attracted to you, every since our eyes locked in the locker room... remember?"

Scott nodded. "Of course I remember." he said. "I just didn't know until now how attracted I am to you." he shifted underneath Isaac. "Obviously."

Isaac bit his lip to hide the moan he let out as Scott shifted under him, his eyes darkened as he crashed his lips back to Scotts, his hands tangling in his hair, pushing his hips down onto Scotts.

Scott couldn't stop the incredibly loud "OH MY GOD!" that escaped from him when Isaac grind-ed into him. He jerked his head back and had he been a normal human boy he probably would've knocked himself out. He reached up and pulled Isaac back down to him and rolled over pinning him to the ground arms above his head. His fangs elongated.

Isaac panted under Scott, his own wolf fighting to break out, but he kept in under control, he bared his neck to Scott, the sign for submission. His heart hammering loudly in his ears

Scott grinned wickedly and bit down on Isaac's neck and used his claws to rip Isaac's shirt to threads. A deep growl escaped his throat and ran hands up and down his body.

Isaac gasped, his eyes flashing yellow briefly, arching up into Scott. His own fangs began to grow as he wolfed out. Whining, wanting more as he nuzzled Scott, nipping at his shoulder gently.

Scott hovered his mouth above Isaac's chest. "What do you want Isaac?" he asked in a seductive voice. "What is it that you want most right now?"

Isaac looked down into Scotts eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Scott looked so innocent and sweet, looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I.. I want.. you, Scott. All of you. Forever. Whatever you want, I''m yours, just please, Scott..." his voice hoarse and needy

Scott grinned and achingly slow unbuttoned and unzipped Isaac's jeans. He slowly slid down his body kissing every inch of him avoiding the most vital part of him. He had his head down licking Isaac's inner right thigh and started raking his claws down Isaac's abdomen

"Scoootttt... your killing me! Please..."

Isaac's head was thrown back, some of his curls starting to stick to his forehead from the sweat forming on brow. He arched up, trying to get Scott to touch him. He ran his fingers through Scotts hair tugging until their lips met in a searing kiss

Scott groaned and licked his way into Isaac's mouth, and bit his lip and dragged his head back down. He grabbed Isaac's boxer briefs and pulled them down swiftly. He finally put his mouth where Isaac wanted it which was bobbing up and down on his dick.

Isaac looked down at Scott, his fingers tugging on Scotts hair harshly. His breath coming out in pants, and deep moans. The feelings rushing through him were indescribable. Scott's mouth was so hot and tight around him, like a vice.

Scott's speed increased and he ended up gagging but he didn't care because the look on Isaac's face had him wanting one thing and one thing only...getting him off and making him so weak he couldn't move. He swallowed Isaac down into his throat and then pulled back up licking the tip and then pushing his mouth back down onto him.

Isaac nearly howled at the sensations that Scott was sending through him. He tugged harder on Scotts hair, trying to warn him, not wanting it all to end so quickly.

"Scott... wait... not, not like this... I..."

A blush began to deepen on his cheeks as he looked at Scott

Scott pulled up quickly. "W-what's wrong?" he asked, worried that Isaac was changing his mind. He backed up a little to not invade personal space.

"No no no, its just... I didn't wanna... you know, until you were...in...me" The last few words coming out muttered and he looked into Scotts eyes, trying to show him the trust and desire he feels. Reaching out for him again he tugs the shirt up over Scotts head, and trails his fingers down his defined abs

Scott's breath hitches and he catches on. "OH! You mean like...in you...in you. Okay...I get it now." Scott said like the brightest bulb that he was. Then he grins broadly. "That can be arranged." he said.

Isaac smiled seductively, fingers trailing lower, over each individual ab, following the light trail of hair that disappeared below the denim.

"Are you, you know, sure... about this Scott? Completely?" Isaac's fingers rested on the button of his jeans, not wanting to force Scott into anything

"Well, you are the first guy I have ever had sex with so I really don't know how to do it but I'm doing pretty good I think. Yes I am very sure." Scott said, standing up and practically ripping his jeans off of him. "Now, put that pretty mouth of yours to use so we can get this party started." he said in a demanding voice.

"Yes, sir" Isaac said with a smirk as he kissed down Scotts abs towards his dick, dipping his tongue into Scotts bellybutton for just a second before sealing his lips around Scott, his tongue sliding around his member, gathering the taste that was purely Scott

Scott threw his head back and moaned loudly and gripped Isaac's curly mane in his hands. "Oh my God, Isaac." he grunted. His eyes were squeezed tight and his head lolling around like it was barely attached. "Mmmm." he moaned.

Isaac sucked harder as he took more and more of Scott into his mouth. 'Huh, I must not have a gag reflex..' Testing his theory, he took Scott all the way into his mouth and sucked hard.

Scott rolled his eyes into the back of his head and swayed a little bit. "Oh God, Isaac. So..." he had to swallow, "nice." he finished. His breathing grew very ragged and when he got close he tapped Isaac on the shoulder repeatedly.

Isaac pulled back from Scott and looked up at him, His lips red and swollen from having just been wrapped around Scotts dick.

"what is it?"

Scott didn't say a word. Just grabbed Isaac by the arm and lifted him off the ground and pressed him face first against a tree. "I wanna be in you." he snarled as he pushed himself into Isaac with no preparation.

Isaac screamed at the pleasure/pain that flowed through him. The feeling of Scott filling him was unbelievable. He had never felt anything so amazingly right in his entire life. Like he and Scott we made for each other. His nails dug into the bark of the tree and his other hand searched for Scotts and intertwined their fingers.

"oh my god Scott, So big.. So perfect..." His head fell back onto his shoulder, nipping at his earlobe. "Need you to move..."

Scott bit down on Isaac's back to stifle the loud moan that would've escaped his body as he thrusted quickly and hard into Isaac. "Isaac. Nice. Tight." he said, only being able to think of one word at a time. He had one hand in Isaac's hand and the other on his hip, claws digging into his skin.

Isaac groaned and began to match Scott thrust for thrust, each move sending Scott deeper and deeper into him. "God Scott... so very close.. please" He shifted as Scott hit a spot in him that made him see stars. He whimpered and tried to catch Scotts lips again.

Scott leaned his head down and met Isaac's lips for a split second before jerking his head back. "Isaac. Can't last…much…l-longer. I'm gonna…I'm…" he stammered and wrapped a free hand around Isaac's dick and tugged roughly a few times.

Isaac howled and his eyes flashed yellow as he exploded, clamping down on Scott as he shook "OH FUCK SCOTT!" His nails sank into the tree His back pressed completely to Scotts chest.

Scott instantly came inside of Isaac when the muscles tensed around him. "OH MY...ISAAC FUCK!" Scott shouted as he tensed up and then fell loosely against Isaac's back, breathing heavily. He started to pull out of his lover but his dick was still sensitive so he let out a soft moan and stayed where he was.

Isaac hummed softly, almost like a purr, as he felt Scott's hot come fill him up. He wanted to stay like this forever. 'my mate' his wolf hummed and Isaac gasped, he turned his head catching Scotts lips in a lazy kiss.

Scott returned the kiss and counted to three in his head and pulled out of Isaac. He made a very girly noise and dropped to his knees weakly. "Oh my God." he whispered.

Isaac sank down with him, feeling the come slowly slide down his thighs, he laid down, pulling Scott close to him. Laying his head on Scotts chest listening to the rapid pounding of his heartbeat.

Scott kissed Isaac's forehead. "I guess one wild night just changes everything, huh?" Scott asked, breathlessly. He had never overexerted himself during sex. He kind of liked the feeling.

Isaac laughed breathy as he snuggled closer to Scott. "Yeah, Boyd is gonna owe Erica $20 though... She said we were some old fashioned teenage tragedy. You being so hopelessly in love with Allison and me pining away for you... Never thought anything like this could happen..."

Scott abruptly looked up at Isaac. "You were pining over me?" he asked.

"Wow...well no more pining. You have me now." Scott said, grinning and nuzzling closer to Isaac. He yawned and closed his eyes.

Isaac grinned, leaning up over Scott, looking down at his face as it relaxed with sleep. His smile softed, into one of love and contentment. Brushing a lock out of Scott's eyes he laid his head in the crook of Scotts shoulder and sighed. "I think I love you Scott McCall..." he whispered to no one.


End file.
